


Chaotix Family

by orphan_account



Series: Sonic Headcanons [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute gays, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, but the fam don't stand for that BS, headcanon 2, warning for slight mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Chaotix Family

I headcanon that Vector and Espio are constantly assumed to be gay parents by everyone.

 

Like, they’ll just be at the store and Vector will be buying Charmy an ice-cream, and someone will just walk up to Espio and be like “Aww, you two are such lovely parents, your son seems like a very happy child!” and Espio just says thank you and gets super awkward.

 

However, they are also huge LGBTQ+ supporters, so whenever some homophobic jerk makes a mean comment, Vector and Espio put on their game faces and get into a huge debate/fight about how love is love, and that’s all that matters.

 

And meanwhile, Charmy is just flying midair with a pair of shades a double-whippy ice cream smirking smugly.

 

They also go to Station Square Pride every year with the rest of the Sonic crew, and Charmy totally plays up to the role of Vector and Espio's son, which makes everyone dote on him! (CUTE RAINBOW BEE!) 

 

And yes, I do ship it.


End file.
